plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
2nd-Best Taco of All Time
:Not to be confused with the taco. 225px |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Trick |ability = Heal 4. Draw a card. |flavor text = Significantly better than the 3rd-Best Taco of All Time.}} 2nd-Best Taco of All Time is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability heals a selected plant or the plant hero for up to 4 and draws a card. Its closest zombie counterpart is Medic. Origins It is based on a taco, a traditional Mexican dish consisting of a corn or wheat tortilla folded or rolled around a filling. Specifically, it resembles the one in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its name is a reference to the fact that Crazy Dave supposedly ate the best taco of all time in Plants vs. Zombies 2, as he said that that was the best taco he had ever eaten. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Trick *'Abilities:' Heal 4. Draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Significantly better than the 3rd-Best Taco of All Time. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Rare → Super-Rare Strategies With Not only does this card heal a lot, it also gives you an additional card upon use. You can use it to heal yourself or to heal a badly damaged plant to keep it alive for longer. The extra card can be useful when you are running low on cards, or to activate Dino-Roar abilities. Be sure to prioritize on healing yourself when at low health, since the last thing you will want is to get your health down to 0. Since this is a healing card too, you can use it with Pepper M.D. so that it can gain strength and health when this trick is played, or Heartichoke to do damage after you heal. Plants with "When hurt" abilities like Hibernating Beary are also good targets for healing, although only Wall-Knight can do this. This card can't be played when Sneezing Zombie is on the field, as its healing ability will be nullified. As such, remove any Sneezing Zombies to be able to play this card. Quickdraw Con Man does 1 unblockable damage when you play this, but you will still heal anyway, so it won't be much of an issue unless is also on the field. Against As there is no real counter to this trick other than Sneezing Zombie, it is recommended to hurt more than your opponent can heal. Your opponent can play this trick to heal themselves just as you thought you've won, so do not let your guard down. You can also have Defensive End on the field to make the card very expensive. To make them less likely to use this card to draw a card, you can also have Quickdraw Con Man on the field to make them heal slightly less. Gallery 2ndBestSuperRareTaco.jpg|2nd-Best Taco of All Time's statistics 2ndBestTacoofAllTimeNewCard.jpg|2nd-Best Taco of All Time's card 2ndBestTacoofAllTimeGrayedOutSuperRareCard.png|2nd-Best Taco of All Time's grayed out card 2ndBestTacoofAllTimeCardImage.png|2nd-Best Taco of All Time's card image 2nd Best Taco HD.png|HD 2nd-Best Taco of All Time 2ndBestTacoofAllTimeonMetalPetalSunflower.jpg|2nd-Best Taco of All Time being played tripletacocard.jpg|Three 2nd-Best Taco of All Time cards in the mulligan screen, along with a Spineapple card Earning 2nd-Best Taco of All Time.png|The player earning 2nd-Best Taco of All Time after completing the 8th step in Chompzilla's Hero Quest ChompzillaAllyPacks.PNG|2nd-Best Taco of All Time on the advertisement for the Chompzilla Ally Pack RoseHeroPackPvZH.jpg|2nd-Best Taco of All Time on the advertisement for the Hero Pack Screenshot 2017-06-17-05-13-34.png|2nd-Best Taco of All Time being the featured card in the menu for the June 16th, 2017 Old 2nd Best Taco of All Time stats.png|2nd-Best Taco of All Time's statistics IMG 20160402 092807.jpg|2nd-Best Taco of All Time's statistics 2nd-Best-Taco-Of-All-Time new card.png|2nd-Best Taco of All Time's card Chompzilla Ally Pack Promotion.png|2nd-Best Taco of All Time on the advertisement for the Chompzilla Ally Pack TacoShadow2.PNG|2nd-Best Taco of All Time's silhouette TacoGets2.PNG|The player receiving 2nd-Best Taco of All Time from a Premium Pack Category:Tricks